Thanksgiving Plans
Log Title: Thanksgiving Plans Characters: Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: November 26, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales and Spike discuss the upcoming holiday. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 15:12:16 on Tuesday, 26 November 2019.' Scales is nowhere to be seen, but the door to her office is open and the terminal is active. Very active. Spike walks in proactively and begins to help set up the repair bay, careful to only work on the places he's assigned to. After a minute or two, a small tan cassette ejects from a slot by the terminal and turns into a little dragon. She lands on a rolling stool and the momentum carries her across the floor to the far wall with a soft thump and rattle. Spike looks at Scales and smirks slightly. "We got incoming...thought I'd help out." Scales bounds out of her office. "Yeah, Dusty was a real mess last I saw him. Anybody else comin' in?" Spike shakes his head. "Just medics." He looks at Scales. "How you doing today?" Scales smiles up at Spike. "Pretty good! Things have been quiet, so the paperwork isn't bad." Spike nods and says "I'll be taking off tonight to get back to Earth for the holidays. Guessing Fortress Maximus and Cerebros will be picking up the slack later." Scales nods. "I hope you have a good time with your folks! Do you know if Cerebros an' Fort plan to practice without you?" Spike grins and says "I've educated them about the holiday, but I think they want to spend time up here with you guys." Scales nods. "It's be easier for them to understand if they're there, but I know Cerebros hates leaving Cybertron." She hmms tilting her head. "And maybe we can do something here. I mean, not turkey, obviously, but I bet we could get Eject to retransmit the football games." Spike winces. "Urh... about that... it's Cerebros. I'm thinking... maybe for his first Thanksgiving... maybe not. Maybe some holiday-themed movies." He frowns "Obviously, I can't do '''Christmas Vacation or Home Alone because of their violence, but I'm thinking of some stuff."' '''Scales pauses, thinking about it. "Ooh, yeah.. he might not get it." She sighs. "Um... there's always the Peanuts stuff." She pauses, thoughtfully. "He -really- wouldn't appreciate ''Die Hard."' '''Scales ooohs! "And the Macy's Day parade! Maybe the puppy bowl?"' Spike nods. "The thing with him, he's uber serious... so a parade ... a little may go a long way. But I'm loving the puppy bowl!" He adds "There's a Thanksgiving movie called '''Planes, Trains, and Automobiles - it DOES have some violence, but it's pretty low-key."' '''Scales ooohs. "I think I kinda remember that one. I haven't watched it in a long time."' Spike smiles. "I'm HOPING by next year, he'll have more experiences wo we CAN start exposing him to stuff like football. But this year, I think it'd be best just to have a low-key approach." Scales nods. "I guess so. You think he'd be able to do a little gratitude exercise? He gets picky about stuff at the weirdest times." Spike nods and rubs his brow. "Can you give me an example of that? Just so I know what to look out for?" Scales blinks. "Um.. he just... sticks on things? He's not always bad about it, but if he's in a mood he won't want to do things. I don't know if it's just puttin' up with Dusty or somethin' with him. I mean, I guess I get it with not wantin' to go target practice, but if he's upset over that, he'll dig his heels in over other stuff, too." Spike gives a sidesways smirk at Scales as he continues to help set up the med bay. "...like a teenager?" Spike adds "A human teenager, I mean." Scales looks around to see what's already been done and still needs to be done. She nods to Spike. "Yeah. Or sometimes more like a toddler." There's a flash of a toothy grin. "I'm not sure he'll do a social thing if he doesn't see the point of it right away." Spike smirks. "I think he sort of sees himself as this 'great protector who didn't ask for this burden' - so... and this is just my armchair psychologist, he goes from this Autobot who feels like he alone can end this war because HE's the only one who doesn't like to fight... and he feels like any foray into self-defense is a 'defeat.' So, he'll do anything this side of insubordination to prevent him from fighting." Scales chuckles. "Okay, right. An' it's not like he asks people if they like fighting. He just kinda seems to assume we all want to jump in and shoot people. Or bite them. Whichever." Spike looks at Scales and sighs "Just.. please be patient with him. He's really a sensitive soul." Scales organizes a corner Spike hasn't gotten to, yet. "No, I don't really mind. I mean, not much. It helps that he's like a kid even if he doesn't like bein' called one. I got lots of practice with kids." Spike adds "Well... and to his credit, he IS smart... like... right now, he could teach several college courses on Earth. But... 'storage of knowledge' smart versus just the typical 'getting through life' knowledge ... that'll always take some time." Scales hehs. "Yeah. I mean, I was built knowin' how to put people back together. That didn't make me good at talkin' to 'em." Spike blinks and looks at his screen. "Oh...looks like First Aid was able to treat Dusty on the spot!" Scales hops over and peers at the screen as well. "Oh, well, that figures. Dusty told me it was just getting all clogged up while messin' around in the vents." Spike smirks and looks over at Scales. "I actually helped him clean up, because I made the bone-headed decision to 'suggest' he involve Cerebros in a prank." He shakes his head "Never will do that again." Scales hehs. "Yeah. He's kinda like me in not wantin' to get into trouble. But he's too young to realize how hard it is to really mess things up yet." Spike smirks "Well, Megan isn't a teeanger, but Daniel was pretty smooth, so I suppose I was due to have at least one 'troubled kid' experience in my life." Scales mmms. "You sure you wanna say that now? There's still lots of time for Megan to be difficult." Spike sighs "She's seven, I have EVERY intention that Megan will go through some difficult teenage years. Carly and I had her later in life. Usually those kids almost always go through some form of rebellion." Scales grins. "She handled the attack pretty well. I mean, she was upset, but who wouldn't be?" Spike nods and gestures to Scales "Well, you did a lot to put her at ease...thank you again..." Scales hehs and droops slightly. "I kinda wanted to drag Daniel away, too, but he's too big now." Spike nods. "You did the right thing - he's like 23 now - he knows what he's doing." He says fairly confidently. Scales puts some things away. "Well, at the time I was thinkin' that I was gonna die if I stayed where I was, so at least I could get -somebody- to safety. An' I know he knows the risks, but.. he's still squishier than I am." Spike nods and says "True...but... as much as I want to protect them both, Daniel HAS had some experience with this - Megan though, she's seven. You did the right thing." He smiles at Scales. "And for that, I'm forever grateful." Scales pauses and smiles back. "I'm glad I could help. I'm -really- glad I was sittin' where I was, that me an' Crosscut could slow them down a little." She hmms, thoughtfully. "It's the kind of thing I'd want Cerebros to understand- that you don't fight 'cause you like to fight, but because there's people behind you that can't." Spike says evenly "Well...as much as I hated how it all went down, how Bluestreak, Tracks, Skids, and Outback didn't get the funeral they deserved, I couldn't think of a better 'first' test to 'dip' his toe in combat...those coming at us were already dead, and the those they were attacking were definitely 'live.'" Scales nods. "Kinda like video games, except a lot scarier." Spike nods and sighs "Yeah, pretty much..." He sighs "I just wish the 'bots could reassemble and get back there and give everyone the true ceremony they deserved." Scales nods. "If we get the shield back up here, I think that'll give everybody the breathing room.." Log session ending at 19:15:06 on Tuesday, 26 November 2019.